Bullworth Bullhorns
The Bullworth Bullhorns are the football team at Dixmor Academy, and Alphonse Burton's reason for existence. The team is referred to as the Bullhorns and the Bullworth Bulls at various times. As football requires 11 players on offense, 11 on defense, a kicker and a punter at minimum, there aren't actually enough Jocks to make a full team, so Preppies,bullies, Algernon Papadopoulos and Fatty Johnson join in. Of course, a school like Dixmor's would realistically have hundreds of students rather than just 68, and there are photographs in the Boys' Dorm of historic versions of the team with full rosters. There is a rumor that the Bullworth Bullhorns are still the best school football team in whole Cholla Hills. Positions and Numbers All the Jocks can be seen to play on the team, but some of the positions are not known and alot of the players are never seen in their football uniforms. Bob is the former star of the team. He often brags about throwing perfect spirals, so it is likely he played Quarterback. He claims that the school trophies are his. Preppies, Bullies and 2 of the Nerds are also on the team. It is unknown what position they are, though. It is possible that Justin plays Quarterback for the team as he often brags about throwing perfect spirals in free roam. Ted is currently the team captain. Team Uniform The team uniform colors are mainly navy blue and white with the color gold used for the letters and numbers on the jerseys. Most players are seen wearing a long sleeve white shirt underneath their jersey. The jerseys are primarily navy blue but are white on the top with blue numbers on the top of the player's shoulders. On the navy blue part of the jersey which is the main portion, the numbering and lettering is the color gold. Also on the back of the jersey at the top (where the player's last name would usually go) is the Bullworth crest embroidered into the uniform. The pants are white with a navy blue stripe down the middle and a navy blue belt. The helmet is navy blue with a big white stripe down the middle and a white facemask. The most interesting thing about the helmet and uniform overall is the fact that there is a bull's head seen on both sides of the helmet, however the bull looks just like the team's Mascot which means that the logo is red and the color red does not go with the rest of the color scheme of the uniform which consists of the colors navy blue, white, and gold. Role in game As all the Jocks other than Mandy (Who is the cheerleader) are on the football team it could be said that the football team is involved in every Chapter 4 mission. However, in the mission "Defender of the Castle", the football team is expressly said to be behind the attack on the Nerd's stronghold. Jimmy interrupts the football team during practice twice - once during Chapter 1 in "The Slingshot", and also during "Nice Outfit". His activities during "The Big Game" take place right before a team game. Small talk during the beginning of Chapter 5 says that the Jocks and Preps were so devastated by the relentless pranking that they choked in the game and lost by a huge score. Trivia *Mr. Pearson is currently the coach. *Colton Williams, Colby Smith, Corey Evans, Alex Norcroft, and Caden Quinn are currently on the football team, replacing the original bullies. *Samuel Walton also is currently on the football team. Gallery Jocks_beatin_up_mascot.jpg|Jocks beating up the mascot for making a small mistake. Thompson_and_Damon.jpg|Ted and Damon. Jocks_all_members.jpg|All of the Jocks are in the Football team. Preps_all_members.jpg|All of the Preps are on the team. (Except Pinky) Bullies_drawn.jpg|All of the Bullies are also on the team. Algie_head.png|Algie Papadopoulos. Fatty_halloween.jpg|And Fatty Johnson. Category:Gangs Category:Kids Category:Deadbeats Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Bullies